


EAD - Gibbs' Secret

by jeannegibbs



Category: NCIS
Genre: Evil Author Day, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 05:04:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17801534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeannegibbs/pseuds/jeannegibbs
Summary: Happy EAD 2019!Gibbs has the biggest MOAS - and it's about to come out.....





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my lovely beta Fangirl_Deluxe14 for her help!

**June 17, 2015**   
  
Gibbs was back on US soil for a few weeks. After Cyril Taft saved him on board of the USS Daniel Webster, he needed to stay there until he was stable enough to be flown to Ramstein Air Base in Germany. There he stayed 4 days before he was flown to the good ol’ US of A, directly into Walter Reed National Military Medical Center. And there he still was. They started physical therapy shortly after he arrived there, but back then he was still in bed. Now he was at home and only came in for his PT sessions.   
  
Leroy Jethro Gibbs was grumpy; he was the first to admit to himself that this time physical therapy was damn painful. His chest still hurt, and his knee is giving him grief.  _ Damn kneecap!  _ Not to mention he still wasn’t allowed his normal intake of coffee. And the cherry on top of all this - his new therapist Jules - that darn woman was way too cheerful while being secretly a sadist. The treatment plan she came up with was tough, but she said he should be able to get back his full range of mobility. He had to requalify for Field Agent status when he returned to NCIS.  _ Suck it up, Marine!  _   
  
Jules was chattering away while Gibbs was grinding his teeth so hard it hurt.  _ God  damn, that woman is annoying! _  flashed through his mind.  He currently was flexing and relaxing his thigh muscles.  _ Another day in paradise! _ At least he was now on crutches and didn’t need this damn walker anymore. He just did a 10 minute exercise on a treadmill and he was waiting to get on the exercise bike. He was still pedaling backwards only. His knee needed to be checked first to see if it was strong enough before he was allowed to start pedaling forwards.    


Gibbs was not a happy camper right now. Taft wanted him to avoid stress during his recuperation, and his team decided to send him fruit baskets over the weeks, fruits!  _  Can you believe that? If he never sees a fruit basket again, it will be too soon. _

While Gibbs was silently fuming, the door to the therapy room opened and a male therapist held it open for his patient, a woman on crutches who was grumbling, but Gibbs couldn’t understand what it was due to all the noises in the room and the constant chattering of Jules.  _ Goddammit! Couldn’t she just shut up!  _ Gibbs sent another glare in Jules direction, before he once again observed the newcomer, only to be surprised as they walked in his direction. 

_ God, she's beautiful! _ flashed thru Gibbs’ mind while he was sucking in a breath as he just hurt himself as he flexed his muscles too hard. He groaned lightly which David, the male therapist heard as he was guiding his patient to the bank nearest  Gibbs’ place on the floor.    
  
“You okay?” he asked Gibbs, who was rubbing his leg to lessen the pain from the muscle spasm.    
  
“Fine” grumbled Gibbs, shooting a glare in David’s direction, followed by another one to his own therapist, who was now talking to the therapist whose patient was currently occupying the exercise bike.   
  
“If you say so”, David answered and turned his attention back to his patient who was in some pain. “Wait here, I’ll get the support belt for you”.

“What do you think I’m going to do? Run out of here?” she quipped back.    
  
Gibbs, watching this, grinned internally.   _ Yep, pretty, sassy and a redhead! A woman right after my own heart. And boy, was she gorgeous. _ Even now, while she was obviously in pain. Long copper red hair, currently in a ponytail,  a tank top and some kind of second skin pants, whatever these things are called, but it showed her figure nicely.  _ Definitely bombshell quality! _   
  
“Fuck” Gibbs mumbled as he once again flexed too much and had now a cramp in his leg. The woman heard that and looked in his direction.    
  
“Ouch” she winced in sympathy. “Muscle cramps?” she asked.    
  
“Yeah” answered Gibbs thru gritted teeth while trying to work the muscle to relax.   _ Damn Jules, where’s the sadist when one need her!  _   
  
“Where’s your therapist? Or do you have none? You really should try some magnesium, looks like you need it” the woman questioned, talking without giving Gibbs a chance to answer any of these.   
  
“What do you  need?” David asked who just decided to show up with the support belt.    
  
“Me nothing, but he”, she pointed to Gibbs, “could use your help right now and some magnesium afterwards and a kick in the behind for his therapist”.   
  
David was in a second next to Gibbs and worked his muscles to stop the cramping. “Relax, let me do the work” David said and Gibbs, for once, obeyed. “And where’s your therapist?”   
  
“No idea, she went to talk to whomever as the exercise bike is still occupied” Gibbs spat out, sucking in some breaths due to the pain.    
  
“She?” David asked. “Jules” Gibbs uttered while finally the cramping stopped. David muttered something under his breath and looked more than slightly pissed off.   
  
“Okay, hold still and don’t move for a few minutes. I’m going to find Jules and have some words with her. You’re not going on that exercise bike in the next half an hour at least” David stood and went in search of said Jules.   
  
“Fantastic” Gibbs grumbled while simultaneously the woman yelled after David “Better kick her ass, otherwise I’ll do it for everyone to hear”. _ Atta Girl _ _! _ Gibbs grinned internally.   
  
He tried to move, but felt his foot to start cramping again and thought better of it.    
  
“Where’s your bag? Don’t you have any sport drink or health supplement in there?” the woman inquired.  
  
“No, don’t have one. Don’t take any pills” Gibbs said while giving her a not so subtle once over and got caught in the act.    
  
“See something you like, unknown handsome” she teased him, “and can you move that bag closer to me, please?”   
  
Gibbs turned a nice shade of pink, and grabbed instead a black sports bag and rolled it over to her. “Here you are”, he answered slightly embarrassed and “I’m Gibbs”.   
  
“Hi Gibbs! Nice to meet you. So, what’s your first name? Gibbs isn’t it, is it?  I’m Jessica Leanne Kane, but you can call me JessieLee, everyone does. Ok, most people do and I’m known to answer to it, if I want!” she smiled back and opened the bag to search for whatever.   
  
“Jethro” Gibbs answered a bit flustered, whilst Jessica stated in triumph “Hah”, holding some small sticks in her hand.   
  
She handed them to Gibbs “Take two of these, Jethro. It’s liquid magnesium, and it should help with your muscle cramps in the next 10, 20 minutes. It’s not poison, I promise! Didn’t your therapist tell you that you may need magnesium and whatever during your training?  Lemme see… there are two flavors, orange and blueberry, choose your fave.”   
  
“Do you actually take a breath once in a while, or are you always talking nonstop” Jethro asked, clearly amused by now and completely forgetting the pain for the moment. He ripped two of the sticks open and swallowed them down, making a face at the taste.   
  
“What?” Jessica asked after seeing his face.    
  
“Let’s just say, that Grapefruit and Blueberry is not exactly a good match!” Gibbs answered after having a look at the sticks. “Don’t they have coffee flavor?” he grumbled.   
  
The answer was a delighted laugh, “Sorry, no! Boy, I would buy coffee flavor directly or chocolate.  I grabbed the grapefruit by mistake once, thought they were all gone now.”   
  
Gibbs smiled at hearing JessieLee laughing.  _ I want to hear that laugh again. Hell, I want to see her again. She’s gorgeous.  Maybe Kelly was right after all; I should start making chances, to be happy for once. Could this woman be this chance after all this time? _ __   
  
“What did you do that brought you here?” he questioned her, still smiling.  __  Get a grip, Gunny. She was just being nice. Why would a gorgeous woman like her date a self-proclaimed bastard like me, myself and I?

“Got stabbed with a sword” she quipped back. “You?”   
  
Gibbs looked stunned “You what?”   
  
In the background, you could hear some loud voices and if one paid attention, you would know that David was currently ripping Jules a new one; but neither of them paid any attention.    
  
“I got stabbed with a sword” Jess stated once again.   
  
“How does one get stabbed with a sword in DC?” Gibbs was still shocked and couldn’t wrap his head around this.    
  
“Run in with the local Yakuza, and it was on Hawaii. Just came back from there”, Jess answered. “And I’m still waiting for  your answer”.   
  
“Got shot in Iraq. Chest and knee. Jesus H. Christ! What did you do that you got stabbed?” he said, staring at her.    
  
“Umm, that’s actually classified. You would need a special TS clearance for that. Could ask you the same” was the reply.    
  
“I do have TS/SCI clearance. Classified as well. You would need TS clearance as well, but I’m somewhat sure you do have that, yet I need proof. Maybe we should compare notes later, someplace with decent coffee preferably”.   
  
“Yeah, I would like that” Jessie replied, “and I know the perfect coffee place. But first I have to go thru whatever my slavedriver can come up with to get me back in shape.  Wait for me? I doubt David will put me through a full session yet as my wound is still too fresh.”   
  
“Sure. I need to do the exercise bike and…” Gibbs stated, but got interrupted by a returning David.    
  
“No, you won’t.  Doctor Miller will be here in a few minutes and check your progress on the knee. You’re done for today. Tomorrow I’ll be your therapist, probably for a few days before Sasha will take over for Jules. May want to coordinate with Little Miss  Bitchy as I actually do have you two at the same time, otherwise you would be out of PT for at least a week and that won’t do you any good.”   
  
“Hey, I’m not that bad” Jessica mock glared at David while Gibbs showed his trademark half-smirk.    
  
“Thank God, no Jules anymore. And thanks for taking over. I have…” Gibbs answered, but David interrupted once again.    
  
“No problem. And now I have to steal your new friend as she still has PT to do. I’ll return her in 45 minutes. By then you should be checked by Miller and you’re both free to leave afterwards.” David said to Gibbs and then turned to Jessica “Rise and shine, JessieLee!”

“Fuck yourself!” came the instant reply, but she did indeed rise and followed David to the fitness equipment. Jethro tried to hid his grin. _ Sassy! But he wouldn’t want it any other way…. _ __   
  
“See you later, Jethro” she called back over her shoulder.


	2. One of those days

**April  27, 2018**

 

It was one of those days; they started boring, got more boring over the day and ended even more boring, if that was possible at all. It was ‘catch up on your paperwork’-Friday and Gibbs hated paperwork with passion and like poison.  It was also days like these that made him miss his former Second in Command Tony DiNozzo even more. The younger man did almost half of Gibbs’ own paperwork in addition to his own. ‘Work smarter, not harder’ was his mantra. Gibbs just wished he had better computer skills, maybe then this paper nightmare wouldn’t be so tedious. Maybe he really should take his wife up on her offer to teach him touch typing.  And he really should find a way to get her involved in some way to streamline this papertrail like she did in her father’s company as well as Lightman’s, and some other agencies she worked for in the past.

  
Throwing the empty coffee cup in the bin next to his desk, he looked into it and muttered a barely audible “Crap!” at the amount of coffee cups in there. He was very glad that Ducky couldn’t see this, as he was still in New York. Looking at his wristwatch, he noticed it was five to five, thank heavens!

“If you’re finished with your paperwork, go home. We’re not on call this weekend, but nevertheless Rule 3 applies!” he announced to his team. All heads shot up and Tim McGee was the first to stand up, preparing to leave.  
  
“Eager much?” Ellie Bishop stated while shutting down her desk computer, while still checking something on her laptop.  
  
“Delilah is waiting for me, we want to attend a Baby Yoga Class for mums and babies and since Dee is wheelchair-bound, I’ll accompany her.”   
  
Nick Torres stood next to his desk, shaking his head, stating: “Don’t you think this is a bit early, McGee? I mean, come on man, Yoga would do you some good but the babies?”  
  
McGee looked totally affronted at Torres. “And why should this be good for me, but not the babies, Torres? What would you do know about it anyways?"  
  
“About Yoga? A lot, actually. And if done correctly, it’s physically demanding. I mean, look at me, McGee; this body is a work of art! Would do you some good, man, cause I can’t see how you will pass a Fitness eval right now”, Torres answered.

  
Ellie was following the banter with interest, but had to roll her eyes at Nick’s bragging. McGee looked indignantly at Torres. “Let the FIT eval be my problem, Nick. I’m sure I’ll pass without any problems”.

Gibbs looked up at that surprised “Really McGee? Then you will be happy to know that the next eval is in your very near future, as you skipped the initial Fitness eval after our return from Paraguay”. 

And with that information, McGee deflated quite figuratively. “Boss? You serious?” he stammered. 

“Do I look like I’m making a joke, McGee?” Gibbs glared at his SFA.   
  
Bishop looked over to Gibbs, raising her eyebrows in question and asked “Just McGee, Gibbs? Or we all?”  
  
Gibbs faced her “Now that you asked….I’m booking an appointment for all of us.”  
  
Bishop wasn’t too happy about it, but she also thought, she would pass without problems. Although she decided to put in some extra training sessions this weekend. Torres grinned “Can’t wait, this will be fun!”  
  
“Careful what you wish for, Torres” Gibbs simply stated.

“Boss, is this really necessary?” Tim asked meekly, which resulted in the well known half smirk pointed at him “What’s your problem, McGee? You said two minutes ago you will pass without any problems. Afraid much?” Gibbs chuckled. McGee just swallowed nervously.   
  
“It’s 1700, so if you’re finished, go home people! Except you want me to find you some more work” Gibbs stated to noone in particular.  

Torres grabbed his backpack and started walking to the elevator wishing everyone a nice weekend, while Ellie finally shut down her laptop, answering “Oh no, Gibbs. This won’t be necessary. I’m done and gone in a minute.”  Grabbing her backpack, laptop in hand, she followed Torres, who was still waiting for the elevator. “Bye Gibbs, see you Monday!” Bishop called over her shoulder.    
  
“McGee, go home!” Gibbs stated once again. Tim finally grabbed his stuff and left, wishing Gibbs a good weekend. He no longer was sure he would pass the eval. He never was the  athletic type and more than once passed previous exams just barely. He also knew that HR wasn’t happy about his Paraguay exam results and he now feared his Field Agent status. 

  
Silence settled over the bullpen and Gibbs still needed to finish this damn report. Looking at his watch, he hurried up as he had plans for the weekend as well. Not that his team knew.    
  
Behind him at the International desks, MI6 Liaison Officer Clayton Reeves finished his work as well. He stood up, buttoned his jacket and tentatively asks “Gibbs?”   
  
Gibbs turned, raising his eyebrow in question “Reeves”.  At being addressed, Reeves straightened his posture and answered “I overheard your talk about the FIT eval and I would like to know if it would be possible at all that I can undergo the same evaluation.”   
  
Gibbs looked surprised for a moment before asking “You voluntarily want to join a Physical evaluation you don’t need to attend? Why?”   
  
“Yes, Gibbs.” Reeves answered. “Normally I would have to do a similar evaluation at MI6, but since I’m stationed here as liaison, I haven’t had a test for over a year. But I don’t know if that is possible at all”.   
  
“Don’t know. Need to talk to Vance about that”, Gibbs stated. “I’ll let you know”.   
  
“Thank you, Gibbs. I appreciate it.” Gibbs gave a short nod, while Reeves grabbed his trenchcoat and his briefcase, ready to leave. “Have a nice weekend, Gibbs!” he said and walked to the elevator.   
  
“Same to you, Reeves!” Gibbs replied and got back to work on his report, hoping noone else would bother him for the next 20 minutes.

  
10 minutes later, Sloane came down the stairs, coat draped over her arm and stopped at the entrance of the bullpen. “Hey cowboy! Want some company?” Gibbs looked up, smiled and shaked his head. “Nope! Still here, Jack? Case is closed.”    
  
“Just finished my report. You?” “If I wouldn’t get interrupted by all of you, I would be finished by now as well” Gibbs replied. “Go home, Jack.”   
  
“Yes sir!” Jack saluted brazenly.  Gibbs just laughed and shooed her away.   
  
Fifteen minutes later he finally finished all his paperwork and was more than ready to see the end of his workday. He grabbed his gun and creds, switched off the lights and shut down his computer and off he was, looking forward to a long leisurely weekend with his beloved wife.

 

...to be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, there....
> 
> This is still unfinished, but a major chunk of this has already been written. And yeah, I'll finish it. Rating will change once I really start posting, more characters will be added, expect some cameos, some cases and more.... It will mostly follow canon, but obviously it's an AU and some incidents may differ from canon.


End file.
